


If You Would

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relinquishing Control, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Ranger-General Lireesa Windrunner seeks an invitation that the Priestess who so often mends her wounds gladly gives.((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))





	If You Would

“I...I think I might need a second opinion on this.” 

Lireesa sighed quietly and tried to look over her own shoulder at the wound before catching a reflection of it in the mirror. “Why?” She asked simply, frowning and flexing her shoulder only for the Priestess that had been examining her to grab her arm and pin it down against her side. 

“Light, Ranger-General, please stop that. Please, for my sake.” The young woman’s eyes were wide as Lireesa chuckled quietly and settled back down. “I don’t think you understand how serious this is.” She continued with narrowed eyes. “It’s all the way through the muscle. You shoot a bow with a fair amount of frequency and I can see your shoulderblade right now.” 

Lireesa shrugged, which drew an agitated groan from the woman who had been examining her. “I can’t stand you. Any of you. Especially you. Stay. Still. I’m going to go get someone else to take a look at this. I can’t afford to heal it wrong.” 

Lireesa looked around the room slowly, disappointed there was nothing within reach for her to examine until one of her ears shifted slightly at the sound of voices approaching in the corridor outside. 

“And she won’t stop moving it. I...I swear I’m going to-”

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating it. Which one of them is it this time?” 

Lireesa smiled faintly as she recognized the voice. Liadrin.

“The General, of all people. Misbehaving like a child. Who knows how much longer she’d have let it go if Lor’themar hadn’t dragged her here today.” 

“Ah, Lireesa.” Liadrin responded rather dryly. “Two things you should probably know, then. One, I now know you aren’t at all exaggerating; two, she can absolutely hear us right now.” 

The Priestess who had been walking beside Liadrin nearly stopped dead in her tracks. As it was, her cheeks colored darkly as she cleared her throat while they entered the room. 

Lireesa turned on the examination table and swung one of her legs over it so she could face them - seemingly unbothered by the fact that she was only half dressed. She had no reason to be, really. She was sculpted in such a way that even scars that might have been flaws on her strong, lithe upper body only served to accentuate the dark, dangerous look about her. 

“Ah, Priestess. A pleasant surprise, indeed.” She greeted with a warm smile as Liadrin quickly averted her eyes with a heavy sigh and a faint smirk. 

“You can leave us. I'll take it from here.” Liadrin said quietly to the woman who looked all too glad to slip away. 

“What was it this time, Lireesa? A wild bear?” She asked in amusement as she carried a pan of warm water and a handful of clean clothes over to the padded table Lireesa was straddling.

“An entire family of bears, actually.” Lireesa corrected in a tone that made it sound almost believable. “They were having a quarrel. I couldn't stand idly by and watch their family unit fall apart.”

The first time Liadrin drained water over the wound to flush it, she could have sworn she saw Lireesa tense but she could never be sure with her. “Would you like me to numb it?” Liadrin asked softly as Lireesa leaned forward so her forearms rested against her own legs which further exposed and separated the wound. It looked excruciating but it made Liadrin’s job that much easier. 

“No, Priestess. The quicker you clean it, the quicker you can heal it.” There seemed to have been no real change in the tone of her voice. It was as deep and velvety as it had been any other time she'd heard it. 

For Liadrin, she stayed still as the wound was flushed clean and examined. She even stayed quiet until she felt the warmth of healing begin to knit her flesh back together. “A throwing axe.” She sounded a bit more subdued now, as Liadrin lifted her gaze to meet Lireesa’s. “I wasn't looking. I didn't see it coming.” 

Liadrin frowned faintly and looked back down at the quickly healing gouge beneath her hand. “I bet you felt it, though.” Liadrin murmured, tracing the lines of yet another scar - yet another wound too deep to leave no evidence. 

“I much prefer this feeling.” Lireesa watched Liadrin’s expression change. Just slightly. Just enough, before softly glowing eyes lifted to meet her own. 

“Do you?” Liadrin’s voice was quiet now. As if she was worried someone would hear - though she wasn't ashamed of her question. 

“Tell me, Priestess, how many times have you seen me like this?” 

Liadrin shook her head faintly as she slowly removed her hand from Lireesa’s back. “Many times, General.” 

“I've yet to see you.” Lireesa held Liadrin’s gaze, noting the way her breath seemed to catch for just a moment. 

Liadrin was a Priestess. Not a saint. Certainly not celibate. Yet the thought of bedding Lireesa couldn't have been further from feeling like an option until now. 

“Here?” She asked, glancing around the room and then at the curtain that afforded them painfully little privacy. 

Lireesa reached for her shirt, then, and pulled it over her head before swinging her leg back over the bench to stand. She made no move to touch Liadrin. She simply laced the front of her shirt loosely and rolled her shoulder as she spoke. “I'd like to take my time, actually. If you have the time to spare. You have rooms in Silvermoon, yes?”

“Of course.” Liadrin responded simply, unable to help the tingle that ran up her spine at the General’s eyes on her - somehow both cold and warm all at once. “Do you mean for me to take you to them?”

Lireesa looked at her carefully as just one corner of her mouth turned upward ever so slightly. “That is entirely up to you, Liadrin.” She responded softly. “But if you do - don't expect to leave them again before morning.” 

Liadrin lifted a brow at that - but there hadn’t been anything overtly exaggerated about the way that sounded. Nor had it sounded cocky. It was...extremely matter-of-fact, actually. “My schedule is clear.” 

The walk was silent. Liadrin scarcely heard Lireesa’s footsteps behind her under the glowing mage lights that lit their way to her rooms. “Do you do this often?” Liadrin finally broke the silence as she shut her door behind them and Lireesa pulled off her boots with an almost agitating amount of grace. 

“Does the thought bother you?” Lireesa asked as she placed them by the door and took a quick look around the room. 

“Not particularly. I would be lying if I said I had time for anything more than a night here and there.” 

“Mm.” Lireesa walked past her towards the rather plush bed across the room and reached out to run her fingertips along its coverings. “That I can understand.” She moved, then, to sit on the edge of it and looked at Liadrin, who was still waiting across the room. For what, neither of them really knew. 

“Come closer to me.” Lireesa finally murmured - in a voice that was so low and quiet Liadrin didn’t understand how she’d heard it so clearly. All she knew was she did. She walked until she was within reach and only then did she stop. 

“You aren’t used to this, are you?” Lireesa asked as she reached out and took one of Liadrin’s hands in her own, running her rough fingertips across the softness of Liadrin’s palm. “You have the air of one who is used to being in control.” 

“Not always.” Liadrin replied, watching with fascination at the delicate way Lireesa touched along her hand and then her wrist. Every Priest knew what those hands were capable of. Knew what they were famed for. To feel them so gently against her skin was such a stark contrast. “Sometimes it’s just easier. More convenient that way.” 

Lireesa slowly lowered Liadrin’s hand before releasing it and looking up into her eyes while she unbuckled the belt that held her robes around her waist. “I’ll make this easy for you, Liadrin. You have my word.” The belt was on the floor before she’d even finished speaking - and Liadrin’s robes had already begun to part. 

“I’m used to over-confident Rangers, Lireesa.” Liadrin remarked idly as she pulled her robes from her shoulders and let them fall to the floor, leaving herself exposed. “You needn’t try to sweep me off my feet. I’m already here and we both know what this is.” 

Lireesa made no attempt to hide the way she looked at Liadrin - taking in flawless skin and gentle, slender lines. “Do we, now?” She asked - though her eyes only lifted after she’d already spoken. 

For the first time, Liadrin faltered. She narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion as Lireesa stood and took her hand again, bringing it to her lips for a soft kiss before she pulled her gently towards the bed. “Lay down for me? If you would?” 

Liadrin’s eyes never left Lireesa as she moved past her and slipped over the bed, leaning with her back against the headboard and a hand resting across her own stomach. 

Lireesa smiled faintly and trailed a hand from Liadrin’s ankle all the way up her inner thigh before stopping. “On your stomach, Priestess.” 

“...Oh.” With that, Liadrin turned over carefully and drew a pillow beneath her head, resting her cheek on it so she could watch Lireesa as best she could from the corner of her eye. 

Finally, Lireesa moved onto the bed and over top of her in one fluid, easy motion that barely shifted the mattress. Somehow, she supported herself without allowing any of her weight to press against Liadrin’s back. Instead, she ran the bridge of her nose along the gentle curve of the Priestess’s ear. “Have you never let anyone take care of you like this?” 

Liadrin had never heard her whisper. She was much more accustomed to the command her voice usually held. It drew a faint shudder from her. “Not quite.” 

 

“What a shame.” Lireesa murmured as she shifted her weight onto one hand and touched the small of Liadrin’s back, stroking up along the slender expanse of it and then away towards her side where she traced the curve of Liadrin’s breast where it pressed against the bed. 

Liadrin was shocked at her own reaction. At the way she lifted her chest from the bed for more. More of that rough hand on her skin. More of those deep murmurs against the back of her ear. More anything. 

The smile she caught a glimpse of held none of the cockiness she’d accused the older woman of. None of the cockiness she was used to seeing in others like her. It was soft. Appreciative. And then she was rewarded with that same hand cupping her breast in answer to her silent request. For a while, Lireesa kneaded and toyed with her. Lightly. So lightly. The barest of brushes against her nipple that had her fingertips digging into her pillow. 

Then, the touches were gone. Replaced, instead, by a firm hand on her back guiding her to lay back down. 

The first touch of Lireesa’s lips between her shoulder blades drove the fire she’d been stoking deeper into her. The following question only added fuel. “What things do you like, Liadrin?” Another kiss. This one further down her spine as Lireesa’s hand trailed along her side all the way to her hip - ghosting between the front of it and the silk of her bedcovers. “That your young lovers don’t care to ask about? What words are there no room for in the rush of passion? I want to hear them.”

“I don’t know...at the moment. Honestly.” Liadrin answered breathlessly as Lireesa made it to the base of her spine and placed another kiss against it. 

“Don’t you?” Lireesa asked as she looked up at her, running her hand over the curve of her ass and down between her legs, not even having to look as Liadrin slid one of them higher up the bed so they were parted for her. “Every now and then…” Lireesa began, moving lower still as she spoke, “We all have to relinquish our vice-like grip on the control we think we have over our lives. Even me. Even you.”

Liadrin released a shuddering breath as she felt warm, steady breaths along with those words against the crook of her inner thigh. “I like this.” She responded. “I like the way this feels.” 

“Because you can’t see me.” Lireesa responded in a simple, sultry murmur that was almost a purr. “Because touch is more...visceral than sight. Because I’m not asking for anything from you. Only your pleasure. Which I would very much like to have, Liadrin.” Lireesa slid a hand beneath Liadrin, then - lifting her hips just so and, at first, only brushing her lips against her - steadying her with the hand that supported her when she first parted the softness of her flesh with both her lips and her tongue. 

Liadrin didn’t miss the urgency that was usually there. She didn’t miss the desperate, grasping touches. She didn’t miss being in control. The only thing on her thoughts was the hand against her pelvis and the languid, warm tongue against her clit that occasionally slid higher to press inside her for a moment. Even Lireesa’s breathing added to the sensation. Steady and warm and present against her body. The orgasm that came wasn’t something she could have prepared for. It wasn’t something she’d even realized was approaching. It was like the cresting of a wave - peaking and then rolling back into itself as she gasped softly, repeatedly - until Lireesa lowered her hips back against the bed. 

She turned onto her back of her own accord - panting softly for breath as Lireesa looked between her legs, stroking across her still tensing entrance with her fingertips before she pressed the lengths of two of them into her. She’d thought she wasn’t ready. She’d thought she would be too sensitive.

She’d been wrong. The silvery eyes that lifted to meet hers cooled the fire that threatened to take her with it just enough. Just enough that she could appreciate the slow friction of Lireesa thrusting her fingers into her. Like she could still taste her. Like she was still hungry for her, despite the absence of her mouth. She fought to keep her eyes open, then. Even as they drooped time and again. Until Lireesa leaned over her and kissed her. First her chin, then her lower lip. “Shut them, Liadrin.” She whispered. 

When she did, she was lost for a moment. Lost enough that she reached up for Lireesa’s hair - finding the gleaming black strands that had escaped their tie and marveling at how much like silk they were. 

Soon, another hand joined the first. A hand that splayed across her lower abdomen. A hand whose thumb somehow immediately found the perfect counterpoint against her clit to the fingers pressing into her. She might have tugged too sharply on that hair, then. If she did - Lireesa didn’t say a word. Nor did she speak when Liadrin began rocking her hips in such a way that it made the faintly defined muscles of her stomach flex almost rhythmically. 

This time, when she came, Lireesa’s hands retreated entirely and, instead, pulled her slowly until her head was resting in her lap against the soft leather of the leggings she still wore. It was almost like a dream - laying there awash in pleasure as Lireesa lazily toyed with her auburn hair, her head leaned back against the headboard and her eyes shut. 

“Lireesa…” Liadrin murmured after what felt like an eternity even to her. 

The older woman’s eyes opened and focused on her and that easy smile returned. “Hm?”

“Let me do something for you.” 

The smile widened for just a moment before Lireesa once again shut her eyes and relaxed. “We have all night. There isn’t any rush.” 

Lireesa did move, however. She lowered Liadrin’s head from her lap into the pillows and slipped over her and out of bed, returning a moment later with a glass of water in one hand and a towel in the other. 

“What is that for?” Liadrin asked as she turned onto her side only to take the glass when it was offered to her. 

“You. What else would it be for?” Lireesa sat down on the edge of the bed after placing the towel next to Liadrin, then, and finally pulled her shirt off over her head to reveal the map of scars across the expanse of her back before she tossed her shirt to the floor. Scars Liadrin had long grown familiar with, albeit in an entirely different context. 

“You haven’t even broken a sweat.” Liadrin murmured as she reached out to stroke a hand over them while Lireesa turned her head to look at her. 

“I haven’t done anything yet. I’d be glad to, though. If you’re feeling more open to telling me what I can do for you.” 

“I guess it couldn’t hurt.” Liadrin responded, taking another sip of water and then placing it on her bedside table. “It’s just one night, after all.” 

The corner of Lireesa’s lips quirked slightly at that. “Mmh. One night. Whatever you desire. Then back to putting my broken pieces back together.” 

“I’ll be sure to make it count, then.” Liadrin replied with a quiet, easy chuckle that Lireesa found more than a little attractive. 

“So will I.” 

That didn’t sound like cocky Ranger talk to Liadrin anymore. No. It sounded like a promise.


End file.
